


A Christmas Tragedy

by perilousrosy67



Category: pregnancy - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Pregnancy, Water Breaking, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilousrosy67/pseuds/perilousrosy67
Summary: It's close to Christmas and Naana is coming back home from work. She's pregnant with her first child and something shocking happens...
Relationships: Naana/Kenny





	A Christmas Tragedy

It was a snowy Christmas Eve, snowflakes gently ladled the ground as the spirit of Christmas resonated the small town of Oxford. Naana was coming home, wearing a black coat and scarf. Her beautifully braided hair danced in the breeze as she walked up the path, caressing her belly: she was pregnant with her first child. 

"I can't wait to meet you!", she exclaimed looking down on her rounded belly, smiling warmly. She walked up the pathway, through the snowy blanketed park.  
Her phone began to ring as she cautiously waddled across the cold, icy path. She took out her phone and answered. 

"Hey babe! How are you?" asked Kenny over the phone. Kenny was Naana's husband.  
"Hi honey, I'm good. Just walking back home right now", answered Naana. 

"Please be safe", replied Jenny. "I just want you and our baby to be safe".  
"I'll be fine", she answered, one hand on her stomach.

Naana cut the call and continued walking and thought to herself "I can't wait for Kenny to be a father! He's the best gift I could have and now we're about to have a child".

Two minutes had passed as she continued to walk home. The snow started to intensify and the blistering wind lashed out as a blizzard followed.  
Naana froze for a second...she could feel the baby kicking hard.

"Ooh,ow! I hope that was just a kick and not a contraction", she muttered to herself in concern. She stood by a tree, breathing slowly. Naana smiled and walked a little further and she stopped abruptly, her eyes widened. Her water broke, splashing on the icy path below her. It dripped down her thighs as she started panting heavily. "Shit...it's coming" Sweating and moaning, she took off her coat and pants. In the midst of the blizzard, she was giving birth alone. "AAARGHHH!!", she screamed as the baby's head crowned. Naana was sweating through her oversized navy blue t-shirt and was in desperate pain, holding her round stomach as she pushed. Suddenly, she slipped on the ice, landing hard on her stomach. Blood spurted out as she yelled in intense pain. The baby slid more than halfway out of her vagina. She kept pushing, but as unfortunate as it was, her baby was dead...


End file.
